Simon Anew
by Sickly.Twisted
Summary: The Normal Life, high school, college, and all that . As much as he can have . . .


Title Simon Anew

Chapter 1 Home At Last

This story takes place after COG, as we all know the characters do not belong to me, but to Cassandra Clare. So without further adue Simons story after everything, living a normal vampiric life, if it is normal for a vampire . . O_o . Including the characters we already know and love plus some that you don't know yet =]  
Read and Review , please and thank you ;)

* * *

[ Reference from COG - background info/reason WHY I wrote Simon Anew )

"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I'm just wondering what we do when we get back home," she said. "I mean, I know Magnus took care of your mom so she hasn't been freaking out that you're gone, but - school. We've missed a ton of it. And I don't even know . . "  
"You're not going back," Simon said quietly. "You think I don't know that? You're a Shadowhunter now. You'll finish up your education at the Institute"  
"And what about you? You're a vampire. Are you just going back to high school"  
"Yeah," Simon said, surprising her. "I am. I want a normal life, as much as I can have one. I want high school, and college, and all that"  
She squeezed his hand. "Then you should have it." She smiled up at him. "Of course, everyone's going to freak out when you show up at school"  
"Freak out? Why"  
"Because you're so much hotter now than when you left." She shrugged. "It's true. Must be a vampire thing"  
Simon looked baffled. "I'm hotter now"  
"Sure you are. I mean, look at those two. They're both totally into you." She pointed to a few feet in front of them, where Isabelle and Maia had moved to walk side by side, their heads bent together.  
Simon looked up ahead at the girls. Clary could almost swear he was blushing. " Are they? Sometimes they get together and whisper and stare at me. I have no idea what it's about"  
"Sure you don't." Clary grinned. "Poor you, you have two cute girls vying for your love. Your life is hard."

* * *

The previous year seemed to have passed in a blur, thought Simon 2008 so soon . After returning from Idris he came home to his mother, who seems to have thought he was in a foreign exchange program . Which was strange, because Simon knowing another language was as saying Simon wasn't a vampire . Obviously not a fact . All schools gave language classes, it is mandatory, not that they actually stuck in his memory though . Magnus must have really tampered with her perception of his absence, foreign exchange ? _Really_, it just seemed odd . Who goes to another country becomes practically a translucent shade of white, and gets a nice set of teeth that resembles a sharks ? Even though he highly doubted she'd catch the teeth part, but she did comment on his complection, with an "Oh dear, son you need to hit the beach when summer hits! Or you might have me worried your albino !" completely laughing it off . He had to admit though, if his mother weren't so oblivious she'd **definitely** be on the prowl for the truth . Sometimes he wonders if she knows more then she let's on but, he doesn't linger in that thought for long . Rather chooses to ignore it, to be honest, figured he'd tell her when he's "ready" . Speaking to Clary about it, she confirmed that the vampire boy was right in making that decision .

Everything completely checked out with Magnus and his stories to keep Simons mother sane, he even did it with the school too . Simon Lewis has in school documents, actually had been a foreign exchange student . Which means he will have to be returning to school on Monday, just a weekend away, and learn about where it was he was supposed to be a foreign student to . Unlike Clary he will be attending school again, which means papers due on this date, tests on to take on the next, facing yet another dreaded day of school, and he couldn't even wait to sleep, so that he'd wake up to see what the day has in store for him . He physically made a face of surprise, he couldn't believe he wanted to go back to school . Clary would definitely say that he'd gone_ insane_ . But in truth, he did miss the mundane world .

And with that Simon made a mental note to thank Magnus for making up the ridiculous foreign exchange story . The vampire thought life was for once going back to normal within the months that the unfolded truth of a world he never would of thought existed in his mundane life did . And he couldn't feel anymore pleased with the turn out of things .  
Home at last he smiled with the enticing thought . Looking at his room Simon thought of how his bed looked so relaxing and thought yea, I get to call this home . This couldn't be anymore normal was his last thought before he hit the bed and began to dream .


End file.
